my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Huckleberry Hound Show
The Huckleberry Hound Show is a 1958 animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera. Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/The_Huckleberry_Hound_Show# hide#Summary #TV Show Intro #Sound Effects Used #Image Gallery #Audio Samples Summary TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used NOTE: Many of the H-B sounds listed made their debut in this show. *H-B BELL, DOOR - DOOR BUZZER RINGING *H-B BOING, CARTOON - WIGGLE *H-B PLINK, CARTOON - XYLO PLINK, 01 (Heard once in "Duck in Luck.") *H-B PLINK, CARTOON - XYLO PLINK, 02 (Heard once in "Duck in Luck.") *H-B SLIDE, CARTOON - SHORT SLIDE WHISTLE UP *H-B SLIDE, CARTOON - VERY LONG SLIDE WHISTLE DOWN *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, HIGH/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - RICCO ZIP IN 01 *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, PROP - LONG DIVE 02 *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - BIG METAL CRASH *Sound Ideas, GRINDER - GRINDING BUZZ *Sound Ideas, GUN, HAND, FOLEY - SINGLE TRIGGER CLICK *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - HEAD HIT ON PIPE *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PIANO HEAD SHAKE *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BILP *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABLAM, *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - PEEONG, *Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - OLD BULB HORN, *Sound Ideas, LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - PAPER BAG BURST *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - GUN SHOT RICCO OUT *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT (Debut) *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BIG LONG SKID *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - SINGLE RUB SQUEAK, 02 *Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HOYT'S SQUEAKY SQUEEZE *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - DISTANT THUNDER ROLL, WEATHER, 01 *Sound Ideas, TIP TOE, CARTOON - XYLOPHONE TIP TOE, LONG *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - SAW BLADE TWANG, 03 *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Debut, heard twice in the intro, and in "Ten Pin Alley".) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - CRAZY UP 01 (Heard in "Huck of the Irish.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP Image Gallery *The Huckleberry Hound Show/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Ascending Whistles CRT057901 Category:Shows That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Category:Shows That Don't Use Gusts Heavy Cold Wind Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Category:Shows That Don't Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 Category:Shows That Don't Use Small Group Kids Chee Category:Shows That Don't Use Twangy Boings 7 Type Category:Shows That Don't Use Wet Splats Various CRT052303 Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Shows That Don't Use High Pitched Whistl Category:Shows That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Shows That Don't Use Single Frog Croak Cl Category:Shows That Don't Use Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 Category:Shows That Don't Use Man Yells Mediumhig Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Shows That Use LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN Category:Shows That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Don't Use COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Don't Use Low Pitched Squeak Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ Category:Shows That Don't Use Head Bonk Wbell Drum Category:Shows That Don't Use Several Rapid Swish Category:Shows That Don't Use Long Crash Tire Skid Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Don't Use Sky Rocket Loud High Category:Shows That Don't Use BIRD, DUCKS - MALLARD: TWO DUCKS CALLING, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Shows That Use HORN, CARTOON - OLD BULB HORN Category:Shows That Don't Use Bell Gong With Funny Whi Category:Shows That Don't Use BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Shows That Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Shows That Use HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT Category:Animated Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 01 Category:Boomerang Shows Category:Shows That Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN